


Unexpected Fun On The Roadtrip

by highkey_kpop



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Hoseok, Bottom Taehyung, Collar, Daddy Kink, Dom Namjoon, Double Penetration, Drugs, Gang Bang, Handcuffs, Light breath play, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Punishment, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub Jimin, Switch Yoongi, Teasing, Voyeurism, bxb - Freeform, club, face fucking, jerking off, light begging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highkey_kpop/pseuds/highkey_kpop
Summary: It’s been awhile since Taehyung and Hoseok has hung out. They’ve been too caught up and work and everyday life. They decide to take a roadtrip. Taehyung convinces Hoseok to go to a club in the middle of no where. What will happen at this mysterious club?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer to write than expected. I know that I said, I was only doing one shots but, I may or may not write a chapter two to this :)  
> Also, even though Hoseok is bottom, he does take control at some point but, I wasn’t sure if it was enough to make him a power bottom so I just tagged him as bottom :,)

“Oooh hyung, over there,” Taehyung points to their left at an abandoned looking building. It looked small as they pulled into the parking lot. A single light hanging by the entrance illuminated the path. “Are you sure this is the place?” Hoseok frowned with doubt. The two boys unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car. “This place looks a bit shady,” said Hoseok as he locked up his car.  
“How exactly did you find this place?”

“I heard about it when I was searching for places to go for our road trip,” Tae smiles while walking up to the door. 

He gives the dingy door two knocks. The wood was splintering from wear and tear and the paint was faded, nearly gone. A moment that felt like hours passed before the door creaked open. A bulky man dressed in dark jeans with a tucked in black shirt and sunglasses stepped into view.  
“Password,” was all he said as he looked at the boy’s up and down once with a scrunched up face to look intimidating.  
“Bangtan,” Taehyung smirked confidently. He learned about the club online but, he had gotten the password from acquaintances. He was positive they’d be let into the club with ease. To his surprise, they weren’t.  
“The password was changed five months ago. So I’ll ask one more time,” roared the broad man before the two friends. 

They tried arguing with the man, reasoning with him and even tried convincing him to let them in. None of their tactics worked. Hoseok was tired of this back and forth. He was ready to leave, “Come on Tae. Let’s just go,” he sighed tugging on the hem of the younger boy’s shirt. 

“No! We came all this way. We should at least be able to experience this underground club. We’re not leaving until we’ve spent some time inside,” Tae retorts agitatedly.

“There are other clubs we can check out-“ Hoseok was saying before he was abruptly cut off.

“This is the club I want to go to!” fussed Tae.

While the boys argued outside the club, a shorter man with light blue hair that almost appeared white showed up. He rested a hand on the bulky man’s broad shoulder and whispered a few words in his ear. His gaze was fixed on the two arguing as he spoke. A slight head nod from the bouncer was a signal of comprehension to the blue haired man. The door swung fully open and the bouncer stepped aside, “Hurry up,” he grunted in dissatisfaction. 

The blue haired boy was gone when Hoseok and Taehyung scurried inside. They were in a darkly painted hallway with padded walls. The light above them was faint as it flickered. A loud bang rang in the boys’ ears as they jumped in surprise. It was the door. The bouncer had closed the only visible exit and locked it. When he was finished, he gave the boys a signal to follow him, as he led the way through the dark narrow hall. They began to hear music; it got louder and louder the farther they went into the building. It was much larger then it appeared from the outside. The hallway opened up into a much larger room that was dressed as a typical club. There was a retro black and silver bar towards their right while the DJ station stood across from them on the other side of the room. Few people were seated on the little leather chairs that were scattered about the room. The dance floor was flooded with bodies swinging to the beats.

Taehyung excitedly pulled Hoseok to the floor, “Hyung, let’s go.”  
They danced in the center of the floor surrounded by bodies that swayed and bumped against them. By the third song, the heat radiating off the crowd was too much.  
“I’m gonna go get a drink,” Hoseok yelled into Taehyung’s ear.

“I’ll come too. It’s hot,” Tae replies as he tugged on the collar of his shirt.

The boys disconnected from the crowd, immediately feeling cooler once they did. They found seats right next to each other at the bar and order drinks. Hoseok was looking down at the bar’s countertop when a bartender placed two glasses before him and Taehyung.  
“Hyung,” Taehyung tapped Hoseok’s shoulder, “look.”

Taehyung nodded his head slightly to his left at the white haired boy who was sipping a drink at the end. He watched Hoseok hungrily over the rim of his glass. Hoseok blushed and picked up his glass nervously. He took a quick swig of the liquor, causing himself to choke on the liquid momentarily. The white haired boy chuckled into his glass before setting it down and getting out of his seat. He turned to look at Taehyung and Hoseok who still sat at the bar. He motioned for them to follow with his head then proceeded up the short flight of stairs to the left of the bar. 

“Come on,” enthused Tae as he grabbed Hoseok from the stool and dragged him up the stairs. The walls curving around the stairs were covered in brightly colored paints: whites, grays, and sky blues. At the top of the stairs was a large seating area that was blocked off by velvet ropes and security. Taehyung looked around in awe at the scenery. He nearly walked into a security guard who was unnecessarily wearing shades inside.  
“Woah, this area is off limits. VIP only,” the man extended an arm to block Tae’s path.

“It’s alright. Let them,” shouted a silver haired boy sitting on a white leather couch. He smiled and waved at the boy’s to come join him. 

“Is this your first time here?” his gaze switched from Hoseok to Taehyung.  
The boys nodded in unison but Taehyung spoke, “This club is really cool. I didn’t expect the interior to be so nice.”

“Well it wasn’t always so nice,” the silver haired boy noted. 

The three boys talked and chuckled in each other’s presence, enjoying their time together. They didn’t even notice the white haired boy’s approach. A throat clearing shifted everyone’s attention upwards to the white haired boy.  
“Here’s your drink Namjoon,” said the white haired boy as he handed the glass over.  
“Thanks, Yoongi,” replied Namjoon. 

“Ooh, and these two are...” Namjoon looked towards Tae and Hoseok for an answer.

“I’m Taehyung and this is Hoseok,” Tae gestured towards his friend.

Yoongi gave the two boys a slight nod but, he saved a smirk and a wink for Hoseok before sitting down on the other side of Namjoon.  
“Hyung, we should order a round of drinks,” Namjoon looked towards Yoongi for approval. The older boy shrugs and fixes his gaze on Hoseok. Namjoon flags down a cocktail waiter and has him deliver two rounds of drinks.  
“The drinks here are amazing. Grab one,” Namjoon takes a sip out of his glass. The remaining three boys each grab a glass and begin going to town on them. The first round was gone in no time. 

“Do you have them?” Inquired Yoongi to Namjoon. The younger boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, clear bag that fit into the palm of his hand; it contained four tiny, light blue pills. 

“What are those?” Taehyung leaned in to get a closer look. 

“Molly,” Namjoon popped one into his mouth then handed the bag over to Yoongi who did the same. Yoongi looked at the other two boys and raised an eyebrow, “wanna try?” He offered. Taehyung snatched the bag eagerly and shoved a pill into his mouth before offering the bag to Hoseok. The older boy held up his hands refusing the drugs, “No. No, I’m fine.”

“Hyung,” Taehyung pressured, “just take it this once. Take it with me.”

Hoseok grabbed the bag reluctantly and slipped a blue pill into his mouth. It didn’t take long for the effects to hit. The room they were in began to spin and everything seemed to look much more vivid than normal. They felt tranquil and free as if they were birds that had been set into the wild for the first time. One by one, each of the boys found their way to the dance floor where they got lost in the crowd of sweaty bodies. They danced for what seemed like the entire night. Namjoon and Taehyung were grinding on each other nonstop, while Hoseok and Yoongi had a makeout session on the floor. Little beads of sweat formed on their bodies as they radiated heat. When the heated grinds and tongue fights turned into arousal, Namjoon led everyone to a private room in the back of the club. The design was similar to that of the hallway, black padded walls, probably to prevent sound from escaping. Centered at the back wall was a single king sized bed with red and black velvet bedding. Yoongi and Hoseok were so enthralled in their passionate kiss that they could hardly get through the door to enter the room. The two made their way to the bed. There, Hoseok laid flat on his back with his legs spread enough for Yoongi to lay in between them. 

Meanwhile, Namjoon headed straight for the closet as if he’s done this a million times. He returned with a battery powered bodywand. He stood before Taehyung, lusting after the younger boy.  
“Take your shirt off,” he demanded. Taehyung complied eagerly, stripping out of his shirt shamelessly. Namjoon walked in one complete circle around Taehyung, examining the boy’s body from head to toe.  
“Now your pants,” he said satisfied. Taehyung kicked off his shoes and pants. He was completely naked and unashamed before this man he just met. It was likely the drugs making the maknae so bold but, Taehyung is often unpredictable. He licked his lips, anticipating his next instruction. It never came. Instead, Namjoon slowly slid his left hand up the front of Taehyung’s torso while he held the wand in his right hand. He felt the younger shiver under his touch. He felt the muscles in Tae’s abdomen tighten. He watched the boy bite down on his lower lip in an attempt to suppress a moan. The erotic and glossy look Taehyung gave Namjoon lit a fire in the older boy. He wanted to see more. He wanted to drown the younger in a pleasure he’d never forget. 

Namjoon used his left hand to push Taehyung against the closest wall. He turned the wand on, placing it on the third speed.  
“Wha... what’s that?” Taehyung stared at Namjoon’s hand. The older boy responded with a smirk, “Something that will make you feel good,” he whispered into Tae’s ear. Taehyung’s face became flush from Namjoon’s sultry words. His body jerked in surprise when he felt a vibration on his inner thigh. Namjoon chuckled then nipped softly at the younger boy’s ear. He trailed kisses down the boy’s neck, eliciting breathy moans from the younger. Namjoon turned up the speed of the wand, leaving it at the fifth speed. He felt Taehyung’s unclothed erection grow steadily as he navigated the wand across the boy’s body. Taehyung began to thrust his hips against the air trying to get any type of friction. His movements were stilled by one of Namjoon’s hands that firmly gripped his waist. 

Taehyung let out a pained moan. His body was heated from arousal and his eyes were fogged with lust. He tried slipping his hand beneath Namjoon’s shirt but, was interrupted by his body being lifted off the ground. He was placed on the bed, on his back, next to Hoseok at an angle that caused his head to slightly hang off the side of the bed. Namjoon, towering over Taehyung, positions himself in front of the younger boy and begins tugging on the waistband of his own pants. Once the dark colored jeans were on the floor around his ankles, Namjoon grabs the shaft of his dick and softly slaps the side of Taehyung’s face with it.  
“Open your mouth,” Namjoon licks his lips, still rubbing his cock against Tae’s face. Taehyung’s plump lips separate, creating the perfect sized entrance for Namjoon’s throbbing dick. Without warning, Namjoon shoved himself inside of Tae’s mouth. His cock was covered in a blanket of warmth. The lips were soft and delicate around his dick.

Namjoon wrapped his hands around Taehyung’s neck, using his thumbs to apply light pressure to the younger’s throat. He thrusted slowly at first, letting Taehyung get used to the motion. His thrusts began to pick up speed and strength, producing a very audible squelching sound. A string of saliva trailed down the corner of Taehyung’s mouth. He choked with Namjoon’s last thrust, sending vibrations through the older boy’s body, causing him to moan. Namjoon reveled in the pleasure with his dick still jammed down Taehyung’s throat.  
“Mmm,” he bit his lip trying to suppress moans that were eager to come out. Finally freeing up Tae’s windpipe, Namjoon slides his hard cock out of the younger boy’s mouth and slaps his forehead with it, “Get up.”  
Taehyung rolled onto his stomach and got to his knees. He watched Namjoon closely, following his every move.

Taehyung closes his eyes and leans his head back when arms wrap snuggly around his body. He lets out an arousing moan, moving his hips, when two fingers gingerly pinch one of his nipples. A warm tongue sent shivers through his body as it rolled up his exposed neck. 

“On your hands and knees,” a voice growled in his ear. It was Yoongi. He let go of Taehyung’s nipple and pushed the thin boy into the mattress. He smirks and smacks the younger boy’s ass, “Spread your legs. I want to taste that sweet ass of yours.”

Taehyung groaned as he tried to find the most comfortable position. His ass was in the air and his face pushed into the bed, there was no way of him getting cozy. He spread his legs as far as his flexibility would allow. His body tensed up at the feeling of something small entering his hole. A tongue laced with hot saliva soon took the place of the finger. Yoongi licked long stripes in an upward motion, applying greater pressure on the tiny pink hole. He licked and slurped, adding two fingers to stretch the entrance. He slapped Taehyung’s ass while he fingered him, sending a shocking wave of pleasure through the younger. Tae’s body was a fiery red, releasing tons of heat and his dick was throbbing. Only his moans filled the room, loud and broken, “ahh.... hnggh.. ye.. aAHH.”

While Yoongi happily sucked on Taehyung’s ass, Hoseok, still on the bed, crawled over to the maknae and kissed him. Their lips parted and their tongues began a slippery fight. Each boy moaned in between the messy kiss. Their unregulated breathing was heavy as their hearts raced in their chests. Hoseok hummed inaudible, too absorbed in the kiss when Namjoon grinded against his ass. He grabbed ahold of Hoseok’s waist, pulling the boy hard against his unclothed erection. Hoseok’s ass was soft even with the rough fabric of the jeans covering it. He worked his hips, gyrating against Namjoon’s thick, hard cock. 

“Take your pants off and lay on your back,” Namjoon commanded. Hoseok sat up, breaking his kiss with Taehyung, and stripping out of his clothing. He laid on his back with his head close to Taehyung’s crotch. He could see it twitch each time Yoongi thrusted his fingers. Hoseok’s face scrunched up when a cold gel plopped onto his skin. He bit his lip when Namjoon’s index and middle fingers smoothed the gel all over. They scissored inside him, as they slid in and out repeatedly.  
“Ooh,” Hoseok groaned cutely, sliding his own hands up his body.  
Hoseok played with his own nipples and moaned. The swollen head of his cock pulsated hungrily as he moved his hips into Namjoon’s fingers.

“Impatient, are we?” Namjoon smirked, before removing his fingers. Hoseok whined in disapproval but, gasped when Namjoon’s heated cock started to stretch his small hole. He arched his back, hoping to pull Namjoon in further. The thrusts were agonizingly slow but, filled up Hoseok lusciously.  
“Move your hips,” Namjoon hissed, slapping the older boy’s ass and leaving a red hand print. Hoseok began to rock his hips against Namjoon’s, allowing the other boy to sit back and enjoy. He closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the sensation of being filled. When he reopened them, he seen Yoongi pounding into Taehyung roughly. The sight turned him on more. It made his dick twitch and precum drip out of the head. He licked his lips greedily, while he rolled into Namjoon. Yoongi noticed Hoseok watching from the corner of his eyes and smirked. 

Yoongi stilled his movements, releasing his grip on Taehyung’s waist.  
“Namjoon, let’s switch,” he nodded slightly towards Taehyung. Namjoon nodded and removed himself from Hoseok. He gets off the bed and walks to where Taehyung waited. He looked down at Tae as if he was analyzing the boy’s body. He clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers once, “lay over there,” he pointed to the head of the bed. Taehyung scrambled towards the headboard and positioned himself the way Namjoon ordered. He waited nervously while the older boy examined him. Namjoon’s intense stare excited Taehyung. His dick began convulsing from arousal. He rubbed his legs together to get friction onto his throbbing cock. He began reaching for it, not able to take the lack of pleasure, when Namjoon growled, “Don’t touch it. Put your hands Above your head.”  
Taehyung’s face turned a bright red as he moved his hands. He watched Namjoon disappear once again, to the little closet at the right of the room. The older boy returned with a pair of metal handcuffs. 

“Give me your hands,” demanded Namjoon. Taehyung held out his hands. He winced at the cold metal tightening around his wrists. He wasn’t prepared when Namjoon held his wrists down, above his head and thrusted in. Taehyung let out a moan against his will. It felt as if all the air was knock out of his lungs with that one powerful thrust. His breathing was ragged as he tried to hurry up and catch his breath. Namjoon pulled out of the younger boy and rested his dick at his entrance. He rubbed the head of his cock against Tae’s hole in a circular motion. Namjoon himself was moaning in unison with Taehyung. He slides the tip back in slowly, only to pull right back out. He repeated this action, while rubbing the base of his dick against Tae’s ass, before entering each time. The younger boy mewled and tried to move his hands against Namjoon’s grip. He struggles a little before giving up.  
“Na.. Namjoon,” he whined. The older boy smirked, “What is Taehyung-ah.” 

Tae licked his lips when Namjoon pushed his way back in, arching his back to receive deeper pleasure. He laid back flat when the older boy pulled out.  
“Don’t tease me so much,” whined Tae.  
Namjoon bit his lower lip as he smirked down at the maknae, “Does it really feel that good?”  
Taehyung released a long, deep moan, arching his back as the older boy teased his hole.  
“Hmm? Then beg for it,” Namjoon growled lowly into the boy’s ear. Tae whimpered and rocked his hips trying increase friction. It wasn’t enough. He needed something inside him to fill him all the way up. He craved Namjoon’s dick, the feeling of it pulsating inside of him, heating up his insides. 

“Joon~ah,” Taehyung whined, “I want it.”

“What is it that you want?” Namjoon rolled his hips.

“Yo... ooh... you.... I want you inside me,” Tae breathed through moans.

“Mmm... and why is that?” Namjoon rubbed against Tae’s entrance again, eliciting an airy moan from the boy.

“It.. aah... felt good hyung. Please stop teasing. I want your dick inside me. Let me feel the pleasure,” bleated Tae. Namjoon let go of Tae’s cuffed hands to push the boy’s legs upward. Tae laid with his legs on either side of his head, feet nearly grazing the headboard. He gasped loudly when Namjoon slammed into him without warning. He rammed into the maknae harshly, causing the bed to bang loudly against the headboard. Skin slapping against skin filled Namjoon’s ears, driving him to buck harder. The helpless Taehyung, with both legs and hands restrained, could do nothing but moan breathlessly as his ass was abused. Next to him on the bed was Yoongi looking uncomfortable.

Yoongi laid on his back allowing Hoseok to take control.  
“Hold your legs to your chest,” Hoseok instructed. The older boy complied without a word of complaint. His breath hitched as he strained to keep his legs close. Hoseok stood on the bed looking down at Yoongi. He squatted down and grabbed hold of the swollen, stiff cock that was below him. Hoseok lowered himself onto Yoongi’s dick, resting onto the older boy’s thighs. He careful began bouncing up and down on the cock, Yoongi’s thighs helping to push him upwards. Hoseok gripped Yoongi’s shoulders as he increased the speed of his hips. With each roll, Hoseok’s red tipped, hot dick bounced, slapping against his own solid stomach. He moaned in pleasure, looking down at Yoongi through hooded eyes. 

“Yoo.. n.. Yoong... Yoongi,” he breathed through a thick moan, “slap my ass.”

Yoongi wrapped his legs around Hoseok, crossing his ankles behind the younger boy. He used his left hand to smack Hoseok’s ass cheek, causing the skin to emit the sound of a cracked whip. Stings of vibration spread throughout Hoseok’s body, stimulating his G-spot. His skin was a ruby red and sweat began to trickle down his forehead. He was close to climax. He began to buck his hips faster, rolling into Yoongi, chasing after that enticing high. His hole began contracting angrily around Yoongi’s dick, forcing loud, guttural moans to emerge from the boy. A familiar, intense heat formed in the pit of their stomachs, while the pitch of their voices increased. It felt as if a bomb exploded inside Hoseok. His body was drenched in heat as he rode out his high. He bounced on Yoongi until the older met his climax. The load was thick and warm, filling Hoseok. He rolled his hips two more times before stopping from exhaustion. He rose off of Yoongi, spilling the cum that was shot into his asshole all over the older boy. Hoseok knelt down and licked the cum off of Yoongi. It was salty and hot in his mouth. When he was finished, he crawled to the head of the bed and kissed the older boy, a bit of cum still staining his lips. The four boys passed out, occupying the king sized bed. Namjoon laid behind Taehyung, backing hugging the maknae, while Yoongi and Hoseok slept with their backs to each other.


	2. Greedy Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Taehyung have an arguement, leading to Tae going back to the club on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tae. As you’ll see, I love Dom Namjoon and I love abusing Tae. I’ll probably write more abused Tae and sub Jimin in the future :3

I don’t want to go,” Hoseok rolled his eyes.

“But hyung-“ Tae whined desperately, before being cut off.

“I’m not going! If you want to go then be my guest but, you’ll have to go by yourself!” Shouted Hoseok in frustration. He was tired. Tired of Taehyung and tired of the road trip. He just wanted one day to relax in the hotel, just until it was time for them to hit the road again. He had a killer headache and his body was in pain from the eventful night Tae pressured him into. Hoseok was determined not to let it happen again. It killed him to let Tae down but, the underground club was too much for Hoseok to handle two nights in a row.

“Fine!” Taehyung yelled, throwing his fists in the air like a spoiled child, “I’ll go by myself!” 

Taehyung grabbed the car keys and stomped angrily out of the door, slamming it shut behind him. He hopped in the car and started the engine, backing out of the nearly empty hotel parking lot. A speedy trip down the road with few turns, led Taehyung to his destination, the underground night club. The sun was just beginning to set, the sky bright orange with a hint of red. The building looked more abandoned in the daytime then at night but, it was more approachable, less terrifying. The single light hanging by the door still shined dully, signaling the club open for business. Taehyung took a deep breath to calm his aggravated nerves, then got out the car. When he got to the porch, he knocked loudly on the door, hoping the bouncer remembered him from the night before. He was lucky. The door opened, revealing the same heavyset man from the previous night. He glanced at Tae briefly then gave one slight nod, signaling Tae to enter. 

In the club, Taehyung walked through the dark, padded halls finding his way to the open dance floor absent of help. He looked around with wandering eyes, hoping to catch a familiar face or two. It was no use, the club had few people inside and neither Yoongi nor Namjoon were anywhere to be found. Taehyung walked over to the bar disappointedly and slunk into a stool. He leaned both his arms onto the counter, placing his head in the palm of his right hand. 

“Give me a shot of tequila,” Tae tapped the bar’s counter. He guzzled the shot in one go and flagged the bar tender down for two no three more. The bitter taste of the straight liquor kept the night from being a total disaster. His best friend was at the hotel resting and two guys that made his experience at this hidden bar an unforgettable one was no where to be found. He began to feel the buzz, the music sounded much better, the crowd of people slowly grew and a smile crept onto Tae’s face. He waddled over to the dance floor and mixed into the crowd. He bumped and grinded to the beats, swaying back and forth, not even caring if he missed a beat or two. The amount of people on the dance floor grew, it was hard to even dance with all the heat radiating off of the closely packed bodies.

Tae felt overwhelmed with heat. It was stuffy and he needed air ASAP. He pushed his way through sweaty bodies, nearly suffocating until he was free and away from the dance floor. The main room was still humid and hot, crowded with people, men and women alike. Tae found himself trailing up the stairs in search of a cooler area. His legs taking him straight to the familiar velvet ropes from yesterday. He was stopped right in front of the ropes by a thick muscled arm, “This is off limits, vip only.”

Tae was puzzled, “But I was here yesterday and there wasn’t any security.”

The man’s reaction seemed nonexistent, his face appearing just as blank as it was before Taehyung’s appearance; perhaps it was the fact he wore sunglasses inside. 

“Vip only. The main floor is for all guests. Please find your way back down the stairs,” the man pointed straight ahead. Taehyung wanted to scream. He wanted to throw a tantrum and cause a scene. His night wasn’t going as planned, it was all Shit, ruined. First Hoseok, then the absence of Namjoon and Yoongi, and now this. It couldn’t get any worse. Taehyung balled his hands into fists and bit down on his quivering lower lip, he was trying hard not to burst into tears. He turned on his heels and was about to make a run for it down the stairs. A sweet, devilish voice halted him in his tracks, “Hey Changsoo, let him in.”

Taehyung turned his head slightly to see the buff security guard give a brief sweep of his left arm. Tae eagerly ducked past the man into the clean, cool vip area. There was no crowds of people and disgusting body odors. His lips curled into a smile he couldn’t hide, even if he wanted to. 

“This reaction is priceless. I can’t believe you just tried to turn him down,” exclaimed a dark haired man with plump, pink lips. 

“What’s your name,” the man raised an eyebrow at Tae, his eyes sweeping over the boy, checking him out with hungry eyes. 

“Tae.. Taehyung,” Tae blushed from the sudden attention.

“I’m Jin. Seokjin,” the boy clicked his tongue softly.

“Well Tae, is this your first time here?” Jin rubbed his own chin as if he was thinking, “no it couldn’t be. You acted as if this room was familiar though, you are a face I’ve never seen before,” Seokjin does a whole 360 around the younger boy. 

“Yea... I was here last night with a friend...” Tae broke off.

“Where is this mystery friend?” Jin licked his lips.

“The hotel. He’s too tired from yesterday with yoon... um... he’s too tired...” Tae tripped over his sentence and stared at the floor.

“Yoongi? You’ve met Yoongi?” Jin smirked mischievously at the boy who seemed to shrink before him.

“Yes... last night. Is he here?” Tae’s eyes widened in anticipation. 

“Unfortunately not but, I know a few people who are just as fun as he is.”

Seokjin’s enticing words brought Tae back to life, he was finally gonna get what he craved, another adventurous night filled with new experiences. He followed Jin down a narrow hallway, similar to the one leading into the club. At the end of the hall was a tall door that was painted black. It matched the walls, making it hard to notice. Tae waited anxiously while Seokjin pulled out a key to unlock the door, “Are they in here? Will they meet us?”

“Be patient,” Jin smiled as the door creaked open, allowing a flood of erotic moans to escape the room. Tae’s eyes widened and his body froze. Seokjin practically dragged the shy boy into the room. It was larger than the one Namjoon took him to the other night. It was designed differently as well. Directly across the room was a small wine colored loveseat. To his left was the king sized bed with a black, cushioned ottoman on the floor at the foot of the bed. On the edge of the bed sat a dark haired boy, completely naked. He held a black whip in his hand, biting down on his bottom lip as he watched the boy on the ground. They were both oblivious to their two new guests. A petite blond boy sat on his knees with his hands cuffed behind his back, around the leg of the bed. The boy’s body was a bright red as he looked up, wincing as a metal chain connected to his nipple clamps was tugged. A large hand ran through the blond’s hair, gripping it tightly just before yanking the boy’s head back. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to cum?” demanded a familiar voice. Taehyung followed the sound with his eyes until he landed on the man holding onto the small boy’s golden locks. An elated smile tugged at Tae’s mouth when he noticed it was Namjoon. He was so ecstatic that he nearly forgot what he had just walked into. The sound of a whip cracking aimlessly into the air brought Taehyung back to reality.

“Ye.. yes,” the blond boy practically whispered.

“What was that?” Namjoon growled, pulling on the metal chain roughly as he spoke.

“Yes daddy,” a single tear trailed down the boy’s eye as he looked up at Namjoon pitifully. 

“Yet you still released. You know what that means?” Namjoon smirked.

“Spa... spank.. ings,” the boy stuttered.

Taehyung felt bad for the boy but, he was curious and intrigued by the whole situation. He’s never seen or even been in a situation remotely similar to this one. He watched as Namjoon reached into a pocket to retrieve a key that he used to unlock the handcuffs; they left the blond boy’s wrists bruised with deep red marks surround his wrists. Tae’s face scrunched up when Namjoon yanked the nipple clamps, causing the blond to yelp in pain. The older boy hauled the small statured blond to his feet and forced him to kneel on the ottoman with his upper body laying flat across the bed.

“How many spankings should you receive?” Namjoon rubbed small circles into one of the boy’s ass cheeks. The boy was silent as a mouse though, his body shivered in fear. 

“What do you think Jungkook?” Namjoon looked up curiously at the younger brunet.

“Fifteen,” Jungkook smirked evilly, licking his lips. Namjoon returned the maknae’s smile and rubbed the blond’s pale ass softly, “Count out loud. If I can’t hear you then you’ll get an extra spanking for each number missed.”

Before the boy could answer, Namjoon lifted his right hand brought it down hard. The small boy yelped as tears stung the back of his eyes.

“Are you counting?” Namjoon rubbed the cheek he just smacked. 

“One,” the boy choked out, trying not to cry. Namjoon’s hand went into the air again, slamming back down on the boy’s same ass cheek, filling everyone’s ear with the sound of skin slapping. 

“Two.”

Again, Namjoon slapped the same spot on the blond boy’s ass until he reached fifteen. Tears were streaming down the boy’s face, his ass was dark red and covered in hand prints. Namjoon rubbed the boy’s ass softly before placing a chaste kiss on it, “You did good baby.”

He pulled the petite boy up into his arms and kissed him softly on the lips while, wiping away his stray tears. 

“Ehem,” Seokjin coughed intentionally, forcing everyone to focus on him. 

“Now that you guys are done, this is-“

“Taehyung,” Namjoon says surprised.

“Yes,” Seokjin rolled his eyes, “his friend isn’t here so let’s show him a good time.”

A mischievous smile creeps onto Namjoon’s face, his eyes greedily examining Taehyung with pleasure as he speaks, “Jimin, get the collar and leash.”

The blond boy nods and walks over to the closet on the other side of the room but, not before assessing Taehyung. He rummages inside the small, packed closest, “I can only find the one that has nipple clamps.”

“That’s fine,” Namjoon calls.

“Last night wasn’t enough for you?” He winks at Taehyung who blushes and looks away. When Jimin returns with a black and silver collar that had metal nipple clamps attached, he shoots Taehyung a wicked smirk. Namjoon takes the collar and motions Taehyung closer, “Take your shirt off.”

The younger boy complied, fearing the same punishment Jimin received. The collar was thick and velvet around his neck. The chains attached made the collar feel heavier. His face scrunched up and he winced, bitting down harshly on his lower lip as Namjoon placed the cold metal nipple clamps against his perky, pink flesh. His breath hitched when warm hands wrapped around his torso, sliding up his stomach. Plump lips came down on Taehyung’s neck, parting to suck onto the flesh. He moaned, leaning back into the person who was standing behind him. A tongue trailing up his neck, then teeth nibbling gently on his left ear, “Do you always get horny this fast?” Seokjin mused as he slipped a hand down the younger’s jeans. 

“You’re solid as a rock,” he smirked. Tae threw his head back against Jin’s shoulders as the older boy wrapped his hands around Tae’s cock. He pumped his hand slowly along Taehyung’s length, becoming aroused by the younger boy’s breathy moans. He squeezed his hand then lightened his grip, feeling the boy’s body tense against his own. He continued to pump Taehyung while the maknae, Jungkook, finally hops off the bed. He stands in front of Tae and yanks the boy’s pants down, catching him by surprise. Taehyung watched half heartedly as Jungkook gets on his knees and slightly parts his lips. The maknae kisses the red tip of Tae’s cock. He opens his mouth, tongue darting out to lick up the precum dripping from the slit on the head of the cock. He smacked his lips and licked them as if he’s just tasted the best snack on the planet. He takes Taehyung’s entire cock into his mouth when Seokjin removes his hand. Jungkook bobs his head up and down along Taehyung, humming purposely to send waves of vibrations through the boy’s body. He licks a stripe up the underside of the cock and gently squeezes the balls. 

While Jungkook sucked up Tae’s juices, Namjoon rummages through the closet for something, Jimin watches Tae hungrily, and Seokjin spreads the boy’s ass cheeks.  
Jin licks a slow stripe up the crack of Taehyung’s ass, eliciting a nice sultry moan from the boy. He uses his tongue to rim the tiny pink ring before, shoving his index finger inside. The hole clinched tightly around Jin’s finger making it hard for him to pump, “Your ass is so tight. I can’t wait to shove my dick into your tight little ass.”

He smacks Tae’s butt with his free hand while, he continued to finger the boy with his other. Taehyung lets out a deep moan, lightly thrusting his hips, feeling immense pleasure from both sides. He ran his right hand through Jungkook’s hair, gripping it as the younger boy deepthroated him. He yelped in surprised when a thick, stiff cock stretched his hole. His body tensed up and Jungkook moved away, wiping his mouth as he got to his feet. Taehyung found himself laying on top of Seokjin, back to the older boy’s chest while Jin laid at the edge of the bed. Jin played with the nipple clamps as he thrusted up into Taehyung. The younger boy bit his own lower lip, in an attempt to suppress moans. A cold gel substance was spread around his asshole and Jin’s cock after the one thrust. Taehyung grabbed fist fulls of the bedspread on either side of him when he felt another cock trying to enter. This one was thicker, swollen and headstrong. It took a couple of tries until both dicks fit inside of Taehyung. Jin moaned enticingly in the younger’s ear and Jungkook leaned over them, panting loudly as if he ran a marathon. The maknae slowly pulled his cock out of Taehyung until only the tip remained. He took a deep breath before ramming into the boy, knocking both him and Jin further back on the bed. 

Jimin sat on the bed, right behind Seokjin’s head. The blond boy licked his lips at the erotic scene below him. He stroked his small, stiff, silken cock. He was breathless yet, he hasn’t even fucked. He watched the maknae and oldest take turns thrusting in and out of helpless Taehyung. He heard the sound of their skin slapping against Tae’s ass. Each time the sound got louder, forcing elated moans out of Jimin. He rubbed the slit of his cock, playing with his own built up precum. His bottom lip was dark red from his teeth being sunken in, piercing the skin. His stomach muscles contracted in ecstasy, each time he flicked his wrist.

Namjoon returned with a small metal ring and a matching black remote of equal size. Seokjin and Jungkook stopped their movements upon Joon’s approach. Namjoon opened the ring and closed it around Taehyung’s cock and balls, causing a whimper to escape him. Namjoon placed a kiss on Tae’s shoulder, then flipped a switch on the remote. Taehyung’s body tensed up and his muscles contracted aggressively. He couldn’t stop the loud whines from rolling off of his tongue. The tightly bound ring vibrated against his crotch vigorously. 

Namjoon skimmed his hands lightly over Taehyung’s torso, pulling lightly on the chain to the nipple clamps. He pulled off his clothes and straddled Taehyung, his hard dick slightly bent above the younger boy. Namjoon grabbed Tae’s chin between his thumb and index fingers. He pulled the boy’s mouth open and shoved his cock inside. His body shuddered from the engulfing warmth of Taehyung’s moist mouth. He groaned lowly with each thrust of his hips, beating the back of Taehyung’s tight throat. Jungkook and Jin began simultaneously bucking their hips to the rhythm of Namjoon’s thrusts. Jimin watched the three boys penetrate Taehyung’s holes with lustful eyes. He moaned along with the others creating an arousing melody. Tae’s back began to arch when a knot deep in the pit of his stomach seemed to break. Electric bolts of pleasure shot through his body, enveloping him in ecstasy. His dark red cock twitched, convulsing against the tight ring, before shooting out shots of cum. Tae’s sudden orgasm started a domino affect. Jimin, who was jerking off to the erotic sight, let out a long, whiny moan as cum shot out of his cock onto Namjoon’s stomach. The older boy continued to ram his hips against Taehyung’s mouth, riding out his own high. He released into the boy’s mouth, forcing Tae to drink all of his cum while, Jungkook pulled out of Tae’s ass just in time to shoot his load all over the boy’s stomach. Seokjin stayed inside Taehyung’s ass, jutting his hips upward until he reached climax, cumming in the younger boy’s ass. The boy’s were panting loudly, trying to recover from their recent orgasms. Namjoon rolled off of Taehyung and Seokjin finally pulled out, setting the younger boy to the side of himself on the bed. Tae laid flat on his back covered in cum and sweat. He was relieved that the night wasn’t the disaster he anticipated but, sad that Hoseok wasn’t there to enjoy it with him. His body was overcome with exhaustion and finally shut down. His eyes closed as sleep took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... I finished this quicker than I expected. I wasn’t planning on writing until finals were over but, here you go. I wrote this all in one night too. Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, HMU if you have any requests or suggestions. I look forward to posting soon (assuming we still have internet neutrality).


End file.
